


Stress Relief

by jewelsofthesun



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Leather, Lord/Retainer Roleplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelsofthesun/pseuds/jewelsofthesun
Summary: Gillcia Week Day 2: StressGarcia and Gilliam have been a bit more stressed lately. They decide to de-stress in a more kinky matter.
Relationships: Garcia/Gilliam (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 4





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! gillcia's one of my fave ships in FE8! I think their relationship is really sweet and i just absolutely had to write something for them, and 2.8K words later here I am! Enjoy!

"What's the safeword we picked out?"

"Bear. If I'm unable to speak I shake my head rapidly for a few seconds."

"Good. I only want to make you feel good, not bad, so don't feel afraid to use it if you need to. Do you wanna begin now?"

"Yes, love. Let's get prepared."

\--

The sound of a creaking wooden door filled the silence as Garcia, donned in leather chaps, a leather jockstrap, a harness and a vest entered the bedroom. Gilliam, ropes securing his hands behind his back, his legs were spread open with each leg tied so that they were bent inwards. He was only wearing leather chaps, a gag secured in his mouth, a vibrator lightly humming in his ass and a cockring secured around his shaft. His pecs were framed by ropes, giving them the illusion of looking bigger. Eyeing his lover, Garcia closed the door behind him.

"Your lord has arrived, my servant." Garcia announced, looking at Gilliams huge pecs. Getting onto the bed, he stroked Gilliam's face with a hand. He took out the gag and brought his servant's face up to his crotch. Gilliam could catch whiffs of fresh leather and musk that he grew to crave. "Lick."

Following his lord's order, Gilliam lapped at the leather covering Garcia's shaft, kissing and sucking on the material. Garcia gripped his vassal's hair, guiding him and directing his attention to his exposed thighs as well. Gilliam licked Garcia's strong thighs, a few drops of sweat on them which he cleaned his liege by lapping up.

Garcia then got Gilliam to sit up. He lifted up an arm, exposing a pit covered in black hair. "Got a bit sweaty earlier. Clean it." Gilliam obeyed, burying his face into Garcia's hairy pit, the scent of sweat mixed with the forest filling his head as he licked and worshipped. He continued licking his lord clean, and when satisfied, Garcia gently pulled him off and revealed his other pit, his vassal lapping up the salty sweat and repeating his stimulations until Garcia was satisfied.

"Good job, servant." Garcia told Gilliam. He grabbed a remote sitting on a nearby table, a smirk crossing his face. He pressed a button and immediately Gilliam gasped as he felt the vibrator stimulate his ass faster, humming louder. He groaned as Garcia rubbed his hands over his servant's nipples. Gilliam moaned and whimpered when Garcia pinched them, and the lord chuckled.

"Sir Garcia!" Gilliam gasped out. "A bit sensitive, are we?" Garcia smirked, and then he leaned down and to bite Gilliam's nipple. He rubbed himself when Gilliam yelled out, feeling himself harden, and Garcia pinched his other nipple, making his servant moan out his name. Garcia licked his servant's nipple and continued to stimulate him, grinding his groin against Gilliam's thigh. He took time to suck and bite on the skin, leaving marks that he knew would last for days.

Gilliam's legs were slightly shaking once Garcia finished playing with his chest, and then he stopped the vibrator and gently pulled it out of his vassal's ass. Maneuvering his servant onto his side, Garcia took off his jockstrap and was left in his chaps. As he stripped out of his vest and tossed it to the side, Gilliam could see Garcia's large, thick cock, twitching and leaking a drop of pre. Garcia smacked Gilliam's cheeks lightly with his dick, and then he aimed it directly at his mouth.

"Open, servant. Take me." Garcia ordered, and Gilliam opened his mouth, taking in the large shaft and letting his liege grip his brown locks. Garcia then pulled out and thrusted back in slowly, letting Gilliam take in his huge cock and soon have his servant get all the way to the base. Once his servant's nose was buried in ebony pubes, Garcia pulled out and then got on his side as well, positioned so that his face was touching Gilliam's now hard, long shaft.

"Keep sucking." Garcia pushed his length into Gilliam's mouth, and he licked his servant's cock and then took him into his mouth. He gently bucked his hips, enjoying the sound of Gilliam gurgling and taking his cock. Garcia got further down onto Gilliam's shaft, his servant doing the same, the two laying there and sucking on each other's cocks. Garcia then stopped and got back up, taking his length out of Gilliam's mouth, pressing his plump, large sack into his mouth, his servant licking and sucking on each nut.

"That's it, that's a good vassal. Your liege is pleased so far." Garcia grunted as his servant continued servicing his balls. Gilliam continued to lick and suck, his tongue swirling around each ball, his liege groaning from the pleasure he felt. Garcia kept him on his balls for a while longer, then he moved away, giving his dear vassal a kiss.

Garcia then moved so that Gilliam was now in front of him. He spread his legs further apart, revealing his hole, loosened by the large vibrator. He lubed up a few fingers with his spit, and then he pressed them into Gilliam's ass, scissoring and stretching him out even further. His free hand moved to Gilliam's sack, groping and squeezing his balls and making his servant squirm and moan.

Pulling out his fingers, Garcia then spat on Gilliam's length and lubed it up further with his mouth. "My liege!" Gilliam groaned out. Garcia bobbed his head up and down a few more times, and then stopped. He removed the cockring squeezing Gilliam's groin and put it to the side. "Your performance was outstanding. I feel like rewarding you, so I'm going to ride you, my vassal. Do you want that?" Gilliam nodded his head. "Yes, sir Garcia! I really want it!"

"Very well." Garcia then grabbed the gag and straddled Gilliam's hips, his butt brushing against his servant's aching cock. "Open." Garcia ordered, and Gilliam did so, the gag being set back into place. Only muffled moans and huffs made it out of his mouth. With that done, Garcia then positioned himself and lined his hole up with Gilliam's length.

Groans filled the room as Gilliam's length breached Garcia's ass, his lord slowly sinking down and groaning at the sensation of being filled. Garcia continued to lower himself down on his servant's shaft, until he got all the way down. "Fuck, Gilly...you're so huge. You're spreading me open good!" Garcia breathed out, his hands placing themselves on Gilliam's pecs for balance.

Garcia then rose up halfway and then slammed back down hard, gasping and grunting as he slowly went up again and then came crashing down hard. A few thrusts up and down made him groan louder, and Garcia then made an effort to keep riding Gilliam like that, his vassal's cock striking his prostate each time.

Gilliam squirmed and tried to buck his hips up into his lord, but the ropes securing him forbade him from doing so. He was just for Garcia to use for his own pleasure, anytime he needed. Garcia started to ride Gilliam faster, any discomfort turning into pleasure as he panted and moved his hips up and down quicker.

Garcia could hear Gilliam's muffled panting and groaning, and he felt his cock twitch inside him. "You gonna cum? Gonna spill yourself?" Gilliam nodded his head rapidly, the look on his face just screaming out for his lord to let him cum inside him. Garcia continued to ride his vassal, and when Gilliam's moans got louder, Garcia then pulled up all the way off of Gilliam's shaft, his vassal groaning and squirming.

"Too bad." Garcia laughed as he watched a drop of pre roll down Gilliam's length. "You will cum when I say you can cum. Is that clear?" He could hear his vassal whimper at his denied release, but he nodded his head. "Good." Garcia waited a bit for his servant to calm down, and then he positioned himself again and sunk back down onto Gilliam's shaft.

Garcia rode him powerfully again, going up and down Gilliam's length and laughing at the pleasure and watching Gilliam turn to a mess and groan and huff at the sensation of his lord's tight hole. He moved up and down faster than before, edging his vassal with his hole and clenching down on him.

Gilliam's moans got heavier again and Garcia continued riding him for a bit longer before stopping and getting off. Garcia's servant groaned louder this time at his release being denied again, his eyes pleasing with his lord to give him what he wanted. Garcia gently licked off the pre on Gilliam's cock and a few minutes afterwards, he resumed his edging.

Garcia started to ride his vassal even harder, now that his hole was loosened up a bit. The moment he rose up, he slammed back down onto Gilliam's huge dick and continued the motion rapidly. "That's a good vassal, doing what he does best; serving his lord." Garcia groaned out as he pinched Gilliam's nipples.

"Gonna cum, vassal?" Garcia listened to Gilliam's moans. He nodded his head a few times, and Garcia slammed his ass down harder on his cock. "You've earned it. Cum in me, Gilly. Fill me up!" He ordered him, trading speed for power and riding Gilliam with hard, strong thrusts. Gilliam's muffled groans and grunts reached their loudest and when Garcia slammed down again, it hit him.

Garcia and his servant's groans mixed together as he felt Gilliam's cock twitch in him, releasing a copious amount of his essence in him. He rode Gilliam gently now, milking his aching cock and gasping as the hot liquid shot inside his ass and filled him up. Some of the milky white liquid escaped Garcia's ass and flowed down onto Gilliam's groin and thighs.

After a few more moments, Gilliam finished spilling himself in Garcia's ass. The gag was removed from his mouth and Garcia kissed him and slid his tongue into Gilliam's mouth. He stood up and turned around and squatted over his lover's face, Gilliam opening his mouth to drink his cum pouring out of Garcia's butt.

"Lovely mess you made. Clean it up." Garcia told him and went down and started to sit on Gilliam's face. He moaned as he felt Gilliam's hot tongue lick his hole and lap up his seed eagerly, swallowing and catching his essence with his tongue. Garcia leaned down and gathered the liquid on Gilliam's groin and licked it off his fingers. Once he was satisfied with Gilliam's rimming, Garcia got off his face and kissed him again, tasting his lover's cum.

"You looked like a whore fucking yourself on my cock." Garcia glared at Gilliam. "What was that?" "I said," Gilliam smirked, "that you looked ready to make me your lord and beg me to please you." Garcia frowned and spanked Gilliam's butt. "Do I need to remind you who you're speaking to?" "I believe I am speaking to a cockwhore." Gilliam chuckled.

Garcia spanked him again and moved around, spreading Gilliam's legs further and inserting himself in that space. He stroked his cock a few times to give life to it, and his eyes met Gilliam's. "You really want me to fuck you? Make you see stars? Stuff you with my cock and breed you?" "Yes, my lord." Garcia chuckled and smirked at him. "You asked for it."

With one quick, hard thrust, Garcia shoved his girthy length into Gilliam's hole, making his lover gasp and yelp at the intrusion. Hesitation didn't cross Garcia's face as he started drilling his lover's ass immediately, leaning forward as he thrusted to grope his pecs and squeeze his nipples, Gilliam groaning at the sensations.

Gilliam's incoherent moaning and gasping were all Garcia focused on as he ravaged him. Mercy was but an afterthought to him as he fucked Gilliam and relished hearing his name called out among the groaning. "Fuuuuuck Gilly, you're still so tight. Fuckin' squeezing my cock good. Gonna milk me soon, yeah baby? Gonna make me cum?" 

Garcia's hefty balls slapping against Gilliam's ass rapidly and grunts and groans of passion were all anybody could hear. Garcia jerked off Gilliam's sensitive shaft, his husband barely able to form words from the brutal thrusting he was being given. Garcia fucked him faster, slapping Gilliam's butt as he stroked him rapidly and making him groan from the intense pleasure.

"Oh yeah Gil...gonna cum soon!" Garcia slapped his ass, and he drilled his vassal's ass harder than before as he grew closer and closer to his finale. Jerking off Gilliam in time with his thrusts, he felt his lover's own completion coming as well, and he continued fucking him until the fires building up inside them reached their brightest.

"F-fuck, Gilly…!" Garcia shouted, burying himself deep into his lover as he found release, his swollen cock shooting long, wet spurts of cum into Gilliam's ass, his thrusting slowing down as he filled him up. At the same time, Gilliam moaned out Garcia's name and spilled himself all over his body and Garcia's fist. Rope after rope of seed landed on his abs, pecs, even on his beard and lips. "Gilly…" Garcia groaned out, enjoying the sensation of cumming inside his husband.

Once Gilliam had finished smothering his body with his warm load and Garcia finished breeding his lover, they stayed there for a bit and calmed down. Eventually Garcia pulled out of him, Gilliam's wrecked, gaping hole leaking cum instantly, and Garcia moved down and brought his tongue out and collected his seed and ate out Gilliam.

"Oh...Garcia…" Gilliam breathed out, groaning and letting him take him further. Garcia happily licked and swallowed his cum, lightly fucking Gilliam's hole with his tongue while he did so. Soon, he stopped and directed his attention to Gilliam's cum-slicken body. He licked off his lover's load, swallowing the salty liquid each chance he got, and soon his mouth pressed against Gilliam's, kissing him with dedication.

Gilliam could feel Garcia's hands untying the knots on the ropes, freeing his chest first. He was moved onto his stomach with care and Garcia removed the knots securing Gilliam's arms, and he gently put them down and finally, Garcia undid the ropes on his husband's legs. Gilliam moved and stretched them after not being able to and lightly groaned from the relief.

"Wait here, okay honey? I'll start the bath." Garcia kissed him gently and he was off to the bathroom. Gilliam laid on the bed, resting his tired, aching limbs after going through an intense session. Shortly after, Garcia returned to him, his leather chaps removed, leaving him fully naked. He quickly removed Gilliam's chaps, and then supporting him, walked over to the bathroom.

"Ah..." Gilliam breathed as Garcia helped him sit down in the tub. Garcia waited a bit longer for the tub to fill up with hot water and then he turned off the faucet and grabbed a cloth and wet it. "You did such an amazing job, sweetheart." Garcia murmured to him as he gently dabbed at Gilliam's body and washed off the sweat and remaining cum. "You must be feeling drained."

"I want to sleep for an entire day." Gilliam answered back to him, being moved around in the tub as his body and face were cleaned. A laugh came out of Garcia. "No surprise there! I did make you see stars after all." "You really weren't kidding," Gilliam laughed too, "it's going to take more effort to walk." "You love it when I fuck you silly." Garcia kissed his cheek while he cleaned him. "That I do."

Minutes passed and soon Garcia finished taking care of Gilliam. "I'm finished." "Thank you, sweetheart," Gilliam smiled, "now let me take care of you." Garcia nodded and joined Gilliam in the large tub, gasping at the hot water sloshing against his legs as he sat down. He passed the cloth to Gilliam, and he groaned as he felt strong hands press into him and wipe him down.

When Gilliam finished cleaning his husband off, they drained the tub and dried off using towels. "Did you like it, Gilly? Feeling okay?" Garcia asked him as they walked back to their bed. "Yes, honey. I feel really good. I don't have complaints." "Great! I'm happy that you're happy!" Garcia grinned, beckoning his husband to come to the bed. Gilliam followed him, slipping into the sheets and pulling Garcia into his arms.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Gilliam murmured as he hugged Garcia, "I really do feel…lighter almost. Are you feeling alright?" "I am, thanks to this! I had a really great time!" Gilliam hummed in response. "I do still feel worries. But after this, I don't feel as concerned as before." "I'm happy to hear that, honey." "Oh, by the way, sweetheart?" "Yes?" Garcia asked.

"Next time we de-stress doing this, I'm topping."


End file.
